You Can't Fall From The Sky
by truthxandxlies
Summary: It's time the Turks were attacked by another type of menace. A Mary Sue and a nobody from her school get dragged along for the ride. Two teenagers and a whole load of Turks. Oh the fun!


The last thing I remember is hurtling through darkness, with no feeling of gravity, becoming slightly queasy. Oh, and the noise of an extremely irritating somebody screaming in my ear. The first thing I realise when I wake up is that my back is aching and what I'm laying on is definitely not my comfy bed.

Do I really want to open my eyes? I'm wishing that I'm back in my room and I've fallen off my bed onto the floor. Maybe I had a nightmare. I'm hoping that's true. Slowly, as if it's a bad dream, I groggily open my eyes expecting to see someone laughing and saying that I'll wake up soon. Obviously not. My eyes shut hurriedly but they seem to have noticed. Two guys who seem slightly familiar and a girl I unfortunately have had the pleasure to meet before are positioned a little bit away from me glancing around the warehouse as if someone was going to drop from the sky.

Life is unfair. That you probably already know. I may sound bitter, but I have every right to be. The girls name is Rosa and she was a popular girl in my very small school. What I mean by popular is the school bike. If you catch my drift. But that isn't the reason for my bitterness. It has something to do with the throbbing pain in my back and her lack of said pain. She managed to land lightly in the arms of one of the men. Like I said, life is totally unfair.

Maybe I should tell you a little about my 'friend'. She's sixteen years old and unfortunately has the same birthday as me. She's perfect, well not entirely, but you know what I mean. Her hair always manages to stay perfectly straight without the slightest piece of frizz. My hair has a will of its own and regularly decides to try and escape from my head by frizzing. She's curvy but still pretty thin and she's tall, about 5'9. On the other hand there's me, 5'5, frizzy hair, slightly heavy on the weighing scale and completely different from Rosa.

So back to my topic of…life is unfair. While she rests leisurely in the arms of her knight in shining armour gazing up at him in admiration, I'm stretched out on the stone floor gazing up at the ceiling wishing I were anywhere but here. Peeking sideways I see a pair of black boots heading straight for me. They are attached to a body though and the face of this guy is not exactly welcoming. The best thing to do in a situation like this is run. I've never really been able to run and the pain in my back isn't exactly helping. So, as you may have guessed, I didn't get very far. The black boots guy grabbed me.

I'm facing him; well I'm facing his chest. Stupid height difference. Both of the men are dressed in a dark blue-black suit but one looks far more professional than the other and the one that looks like he means business is holding the collar of my shirt. It isn't so much a shirt as miss-matched sheep pyjamas. What I wouldn't give right now to be home in bed waiting for my sister to pound on my door and wake me up. But no, I'm stuck in the grip of an extremely strong man who doesn't have any intention of letting me go, no matter how much I wriggle.

This man is fairly dark skin and is bald. Someone should try and polish that thing. It's like a hard-boiled egg. Obviously I'm not going to tell him that because I don't have a death wish. Meanwhile the princess is lolling on her throne, the other less professional looking guy, and bearing a sickeningly sweet smile at me. I think she takes pleasure in my suffering. So while I'm being questioned oh so carefully, which really means I'm being shaken like a martini, I cast my gaze to Rosa's night in shining armour. He's hot. There's no denying that. He knows it too and he appears to be full of himself, the way he's smirking at Rosa is vile. Well not to her I guess. I'll call him Cocky and his friend can be Tall.

His hair is like some type of radioactive thing it's that bright. I mean don't get me wrong, anything that glows is pretty but his hair was surely dyed. Wasn't it? It can't be that colour unless I'm dreaming. But it can't be because the shaking my brain is receiving at this point in time is definitely real. His eyes have got to be fake too; they are this bright green colour. Unless he's a Mary Sue and I've been transported into a parallel universe where I'm perfect too. I smirk at the thought but unfortunately my captor takes it as a sign that I won't be talking and shakes me a little more.

Rosa slowly climbs out of the redheads grasp and walks painstakingly slowly towards me not looking distressed at all. She beams at me and beckons the tall guy to let me go. Unwillingly he complies and drops me, ungracefully to the ground, where I look up bewildered at Rosa. Cocky raises an eyebrow slightly at Tall and Tall shrugs his shoulders. Rosa's eyes glint purple, and I've just decided life would be much better if I was dead. She's the Mary Sue. Please tell me this is all a terrible, terrible dream.

In the corner of my eye I see movement as Cocky produces some type of weapon from his jacket. Both men surround me and the princess with sadistic grins but Rosa just completely ignores them and carries on staring at me until. Well let's just say there was a loud buzz and Rosa's hair just became queen of the frizz. At that split moment I realise who we are dealing with. Turks. From a video game. We're in deep shit.


End file.
